Silent Night
by Romaqueen3
Summary: It's Christmas time and something's going on with Gordo, but he won't tell anyone. Lizzie knows who she wants for Christmas, but she's not sure how to tell Gordo how she feels.
1. What He Knew

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Just a quick note for you before you get into the story, Gordo isn't going to be Jewish in this holiday story and another bit of information is they still live in California, I just moved then up north a bit so they can get some snow. Enjoy! Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Snow fell softly from the sky in front of eighteen year old David Gordon, his hands were shaking, and he knew he should probably pull over to the side of the road and wait until he'd calmed down enough to drive, but he feared if he stopped the car now, he wouldn't get it started again.  
As he slowed the car down at the next light, he glanced around him. The lights were sparkling in store windows. Christmas displays decorated almost every winter, and the ones without had some kind of winter scene.  
Christmas was always nice at Hillridge. The small city, though in the northern part of California didn't usually get snow, but this year it was different. The temperature was drastically lower than usual, and had dropped enough that it was snow, not rain, falling from the sky.  
Gordo had seen snow before, but the weathermen were predicting that within the coming days, snow may even being to stick to the ground, and he couldn't remember a time when there'd been even an inch of snow outside.  
The light changed and Gordo put his foot on the gas pedal. He struggled to keep his mind on driving, on the upcoming holiday activities, on anything at all but what he'd just seen. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to believe it.  
'But how do you argue with something you'd seen with your own eyes?' he asked himself.  
He turned the wheel, driving into the residential district of Hillridge.  
So many houses were decorated with lights, Santas, Rudolphs, elves. In the windows he could see the glitter of Christmas trees. Everything seemed as though it would go on as Christmas had for the past eighteen years, nothing different. But everything was different.  
'If only I hadn't gone,' he muttered to himself, 'I never would have saw it, I never would have known.'  
He slowed the car to a stop and waited patiently for a pair of kids to cross the street in front of him then started on his way again.  
Ahead of him he saw the McGuire house and pulled into the driveway. Inside, he knew his two best friends, Lizzie McGuire and Miranda Sanchez, were waiting. A quick glance around the driveway told him Lizzie's parents were gone.  
Slowly, he reached forward and turned the car off. He was surprised to see them both, together inside, he'd expected the house to be empty.  
Was it because he felt empty? He struggled to believe that they could both could act so normal. If they knew that he knew, would they act the same?  
They were both laughing insanely about something and despite the turmoil he was feeling inside, he made a resolution then, he wouldn't tell anyone. It was Christmas time, why should he say anything? He could figure it out on his own. There'd been plenty of things he'd done alone, this wouldn't be any different.  
His eyes danced back up to sight in the window. Lizzie brushed back her blonde hair, and laughed. Her beautiful laugh, but now, alone in his car he couldn't hear that laugh, the only sound he heard was the dull pounding of his heart. 


	2. Shattered

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, everyone you deserve a great big round of Jingle Bells! Everybody now! Jingle bells, jingle bells, okay, I won't put you through that, but you're all great! Hope you like this chapter too! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie held her side, gasping as she stopped laughing. She took long breaths to calm herself down and glanced out the window, she saw the familiar blue Honda, smiled at Miranda and ran over to the door.  
Shivering against the cold, she waved to catch Gordo's attention. He slowly started to climb out of the car when he saw her. "Hurry up it's cold!" she declared, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders. She waited for him by the doorway, staring at her reflection in the mirror across from her. Her cheeks had a slightly rosy color from their brief encounter with the wind outside, her hair also had a tousled look from all the boxes she'd drug out of closest, but she liked the overall effect. "What were you doing?" she laughed, pulling the door shut behind Gordo.  
He smiled faintly and shrugged. "Thinking," he stated, hanging his coat up on its peg then going into the living room.  
Lizzie briefly realized as she stood in the doorway of the living room that her mother was going to throw a fit when she saw this complete and total mess. Boxes of Christmas decorations were scattered about the living room. Nearest to the tree were the boxes holding the ornaments, in front of Miranda, who was on the couch, were the stockings which were overflowing onto the floor.  
"He's thinking about how many people he can corner under the mistletoe," Miranda joked, tossing a stocking back into a box.  
"That's not a bad idea," he laughed, sitting in a chair.  
"Gordo!" Miranda exclaimed.  
"You were the one who suggested it," he replied.  
"You put the lights on first, right?" Lizzie asked, walking over to a box full of lights and pulling out a tangled string, and completely changing the subject.  
"Yeah," Miranda answered, biting into a candy cane.  
"I thought it was a big family thing to decorate the tree," Gordo stated, slowly rubbing his head.  
"Mom and Dad are 'grocery shopping,' which the evil child that they tell me is my brother and I have brilliantly figured out is code for Christmas shopping, because we're never allowed to go with them," Lizzie laughed. "So, I volunteered to get everything out, and ready, so when they get home, and evil boy Matt comes home from Melina's, we can decorate."  
"And after she started, she remembered the McGuires have a lot of decorations, so who does she call?" Miranda joked. "Miranda and Gordo to the rescue!"  
"No one twisted your arm," Lizzie protested.  
"No, but you used cookies against me, and that's just wicked no matter how you look at it," Miranda argued.  
Lizzie laughed and looked at Gordo, still rubbing his head. "You okay, Gordo?" she asked, her brow wrinkling in concern.  
"Yeah," he smiled, nodding.  
Miranda picked up the plate of cookies and bit into one. "Want one of the cookies she used as bribery?" she asked, offering him one. Gordo attempted to take the plate, but she quickly pulled it away. "Mine!" she declared over a mouthful of cookie.  
"When will your parents be back?" Gordo asked, slowly nibbling the Christmas treat.  
"I don't know," Lizzie replied, struggling with the lights.  
"Party at Lizzie's," Miranda declared, doing an odd type of dance.  
"Don't think so," she answered, laughing.  
"I'm going to go get some hot cocoa, okay?" Gordo asked, standing up.  
"Help yourself," Lizzie smiled.  
"Anyone else want some?" he asked.  
The girls shook their heads and watched as he went in.  
Lizzie groaned in frustration and pushed the lights away from her. "I wonder why he was late?"  
Miranda shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Weird," Lizzie noted, picking up the lights again. "He's always punctual."  
A loud crash erupted from the kitchen. Lizzie dropped the lights and ran in, followed closely by Miranda.  
Gordo stood near the stove, his face looked very pale, the shattered remains of a mug lay in a puddle of hot chocolate at his feet. "I-I'm sorry, it just slid out of my hand."  
"Its fine," Lizzie replied quickly. "Is the mug all that fell? We heard a crash in the living room."  
"Yeah, that was all," he stated, picking up the pieces and throwing them away.  
Lizzie mopped up the spill then turned to Gordo who looked badly shaken. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need to get home," he replied softly, walking out the door.  
"Gordo wait!" Lizzie called, but he was already gone. "What was that?" she asked, concern etched across her face.  
Miranda went into the living room and watched him pull away. "I don't know."  
"I guess he freaked out because of the mug," Lizzie tried to reason, sitting down by the tree.  
Miranda picked up stockings and began to hang them along the mantelpiece. "I guess so."  
Lizzie sat down in front of the lights. The trio had been friends so long that Gordo had accidentally broken something more valuable than a mug before, why had this cause him to freak out and leave? Sighing, she gave up trying to figure him out, it was a task she had been trying to do for the past several weeks, every since she'd got the first shocking realization.  
Outside, she heard a car door shut. "Guess who's home," she smiled at Miranda. At least now, her mind wouldn't be free to think about things she wasn't ready to think about. 


	3. Tired

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You all rock so much! Keep reading, it's going to be good! Read and Review please! Let me know what you think! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda sat her books down on her desk, then sat down. She glanced around the classroom, Kate and Claire were standing near the teacher's desk talking to Ethan who was sitting on the corner of the desk.  
Miranda glanced towards the window and saw Danny Kessler standing beside it. Danny was handsome, ranking up there with Ethan Craft but in a different way. Where Ethan was good looking in the clueless surfer way, Danny was darker and more debonair. Wait, did she just say debonair? Woah, she was spending way too much time with Gordo.  
Shaking her head, Miranda smiled as the bell rang and the other seniors scrambled for their desks.  
She glanced at the desk beside her, Gordo's desk was still empty. Where was he? It wasn't like Gordo to be late, she thought about yesterday, his sudden departure, she and Lizzie had been at a loss for his sudden departure, and now he wasn't in school.  
The teacher called roll and interrupted her thoughts, then gave them time to work on their writing assignment. Miranda pulled out her notebook, wrote a couple of words, then tried to think of what to write next, but she couldn't think of anything. Sighing, she tapped her pen on the desk, willing inspiration to come, but the only thing she could think of was Gordo's reaction to the broke mug. Weird, totally weird.  
Her attention was drawn to the door as it softly shut. Gordo walked to the teacher's desk, gave him his note then quickly slid into his seat. Miranda waited until the teacher was absorbed in his book, then she softly called Gordo's name.  
His head was down on his desk. She waited for a reply then reached over and poked his side. Gordo jumped and turned towards her. "Why are you late?" she asked.  
"I overslept," he replied softly, running his hand through the mass of curls on his head.  
"I called your house last night at like nine thirty, your mom said you were sleeping," Miranda stated.  
"I'd stayed up all night the night before working on a movie, I was really tired," he whispered.  
Miranda nodded, glancing in the direction of the teacher. "You coming to the rehearsal today?"  
"I'm the director," he nodded, "I have to be there."  
In tradition with the previous classes, the senior class had decided to put on a Christmas choir performance. Miranda who was a member and had convinced Lizzie and Gordo to join and Gordo had been appointed director and Lizzie was his assistant.  
"Do you know if the art classes have finished the backdrops?" he asked, shuffling through his notes.  
"I think so," Miranda nodded.  
"What about 'Silent Night'?"  
"What about it?"  
"Who's singing the solo?"  
Miranda shrugged. "I don't know."  
Gordo shot her a look. Miranda sighed and shrugged. She knew what she was getting that look for. She wanted to sing the solo, but she'd been working up the courage to try out. She knew she had a strong voice, but it was the Christmas show and with Gordo as the director it would seem that he was the only reason she'd gotten the part.  
Miranda pulled out a new piece of paper and scribbled down the lyrics to a song that had been stuck in her head. When then bell finally rang, she gathered up her books and stood up. Then she realized Gordo was still sitting at his desk, his head down. Miranda reached out and shook his arm. "Gordo!" she called.  
His slowly raised his head. "What?" he moaned softly, his face pale.  
"Class is over," she stated, staring at him, this was completely bizarre.  
Gordo rubbed his face, then grabbed his books and followed Miranda into the hallway. She stopped suddenly, almost causing him to run into her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she demanded.  
"Nothing," he yawned, rubbing his face, his eyelids half closed, his head lulling gently to the side.  
"Bull. Are you sick?"  
"No," he insisted, pulling his head back up, blinking his eyes quickly.  
"You just slept through English," she argued.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was committing a crime," he laughed. "It's nothing. Don't worry so much, Miranda."  
He walked on ahead to his next class. Miranda frowned as she stopped at her locker.  
"Hi!" Lizzie's friendly voice exclaimed.  
"Hi," Miranda replied. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, avoiding Kate. You know, most people believe Christmas is a time for goodwill towards everyone, but Kate must have missed that day, because her day is not complete until she says something completely cruel to me."  
"I don't know why you put up with her."  
"You know, I don't either. It's our senior year of high school, and I'm sick of being bullied by her. I've done nothing to her, and I'm not going to take it any more," Lizzie declared.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows as she stared at her friend. "Really?"  
"Yes, she's just like Matt, and I have to live with him and I won't put up with it, why should I take it from her?"  
"Wow, what did Matt do to you this morning?"  
"Nothing, Kate just reminded me of him the way she's always got to call me names, or something annoying like Matt."  
Miranda pulled out her library books. "Let's go to the library."  
"I'd like to thank the man who thought of study hall!" Lizzie exclaimed dramatically. "This has got to be my favorite class of the day."  
"You're insane," Miranda laughed.  
"That's okay though," Lizzie smirked. "Because I have fun."  
"Have you talked to Gordo today?" Miranda asked.  
"No, I haven't seen him why?"  
"Well, he's just acting kind of strange, like weirder than yesterday."  
"Gordo's always weird, it's just how he is. It's Gordo," Lizzie joked, walking into the library and selecting a table. "What did he do?"  
"He was late for English, then he slept through it."  
"Maybe he's just tired. I've slept through English plenty of times," Lizzie stated.  
Miranda opened her book. "But you're not Gordo, straight A, Mr. Valedictorian," she sighed, and flipped through the pages of her book. "You're right. I guess I'm just expecting everyone to be happy and perky for the holidays."  
"Well, let's hope you don't have a run in with Kate," Lizzie smiled.  
Miranda nodded. She didn't really care about Kate though, she felt a gnawing sense of worry starting to form as she thought of Gordo, but she didn't know what she had to be worried about. He was one of her best friends, if something was wrong, he'd tell her. Wouldn't he? 


	4. Ghostly

Wow! Thanks so much for the great response! I'm so glad everyone likes it! Yea! Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! In the Christmas spirit yet? Well read on! And remember, the best gift to give an author is a review! So read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie picked up a notebook then settled herself into her bed. At the top of the page she wrote Gifts, then she continued to make a list of presents she would need to purchase in the coming weeks, and the ones she already had. Her mother Jo's had been easy, anything that could be remotely considered sentimental. Dad, well, she'd get him some record from the 70's. Matt, he'd be lucky if she didn't lock him outside with nothing but his underwear on. For Miranda she'd seen a really cute top at the mall last week. Then she came to Gordo. What could she get him? Blank video tapes? No, that wasn't special enough. What do you get for the best friend, that you want to be more than a best friend? Nothing that could be considered romantic, because that would just be weird, especially if he didn't share her feelings. But something like socks, or blank videos, those were safe gifts.  
Lizzie drummed her fingers impatiently. She had no idea where to even start. She reached over and grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle and quickly dialed Miranda's number.  
"Hello?"  
"What are you getting Gordo for Christmas?" Lizzie asked, not bothering with hello.  
"Dunno," Miranda stated. "A pair of socks?"  
"No, that's not good," Lizzie muttered. "Come on, you've got to help me, I need something good."  
"Why?"  
Lizzie took a deep breath. It was only logical that Miranda would ask this, Here Lizzie was completely freaking out about buying her best friend his Christmas present. She bit her lip, was she ready to admit it? It would be a relief to let someone finally know. "Can you come over?" she asked.  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, I've got to talk to you."  
"Okay," Miranda replied. "Let me get my shoes on, and I'm on my way."  
Lizzie came down the stairs as her parents were pulling on their coats. "Where are you going?"  
"To pick up your little brother, who started a snowball fight at school today," Jo replied.  
"And he's in trouble for that?"  
"Well, Matt decided to do it in the cafeteria," Sam replied, ushering his wife out the door.  
Lizzie grabbed some wrapping paper, then sat down and pulled out a fancy photo album she'd bought for her mom. Lizzie was absorbed in wrapped when she heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in!"  
"What's up?" Miranda called, dusting snow out of her long black hair.  
  
Lizzie sighed as she stopped wrapped. "The reason I can't think of anything to get Gordo, is well-"  
"Spill it," Miranda commanded, sitting down next to her friend.  
"I like him."  
Miranda let out a laugh. "I know! Me too!"  
"No," Lizzie exclaimed. "Not like that. I mean, I really like him."  
Miranda didn't even attempt to hide her shocked expression. "You serious?"  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Aww! Lizzie!" Miranda gushed.  
"Don't you dare start that!" Lizzie commanded.  
"I'm going to get pizza with him in like twenty minutes, come with us!"  
"No!"  
"Why?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Miranda, don't you tell him. No hints, no suggestions, nothing. I want to be the one to tell him. You have to promise you won't tell him or let anything slip."  
"Lizzie, you act like he won't be thrilled to hear it! You know he likes you."  
"No I don't. I know even know for sure what I'm feeling! Promise me," Lizzie insisted stubbornly.  
"Lizzie," Miranda whimpered uselessly.  
"Promise now."  
"Fine," she grumbled. "I promise, but I'll have you know this is completely and totally unfair."  
"Thanks Miranda," Lizzie smiled. She knew though Miranda would want to tell, the bond of their friendship was too thick and she would hold true to her promise. "But I still have absolutely no idea what to get him for Christmas."  
***  
Gordo sat at a table in the pizza place. He smiled when he saw Miranda come through the door. "Hi. Is it still snowing?"  
"Yeah," she replied, shaking out her gloves. "Did you decide yet what you want to eat?"  
"I'm not really hungry," he replied.  
"Not hungry? Come on Gordo, why did we come here for pizza then?"  
"You like pizza, go ahead and eat."  
"I don't want to eat if you're not going to," she stated, leaning back.  
"Really, Miranda, it's fine. I ate a sandwich with my mom before I came, so it's fine. I'll still pay for half of it," he stated. He was lying, he didn't like lying to her, but he didn't want to go home now and he knew she hadn't eaten yet.  
"I'll get a small then," she stated grudgingly.  
Gordo smiled softly and gazed around the dark restaurant. Soft Christmas music played over the speakers everything was decorated.  
"Gordo?" Miranda called.  
He snapped back to attention, realized he'd zoned out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want a piece of pizza?"  
He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."  
She watched him as she took another bite.  
Gordo knew she was starting to suspect something, and he didn't want her to know. Forcing a smile to his lips he smiled at her. "Only a couple more days until break," he stated.  
Miranda nodded. "I love how it's actually snowing!"  
Gordo smiled, this was a safe topic, the snow was great. "We'll have to have a snowball fight or something."  
"Or maybe we can go sled riding! I've always wanted to do that, but there's never been enough snow," Miranda exclaimed, excited now.  
"Yeah, we'll have to do that while we have the chance," Gordo replied. "That's the thing about living in California, we don't get much snow."  
Miranda nodded as she placed an extra long piece of cheese into her mouth. Gordo smiled. One of Miranda's great traits, she didn't care who was watching her, she'd eat however she wanted in front of them and if they didn't like it tough luck on them.  
"A smile," she stated. "Good to see one of those."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, ever since that night at Lizzie's, you've been different."  
He laughed. "I have?"  
"Don't do that, it makes me feel like you're mocking me," Miranda stated.  
He watched her as she took another bite. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand. What he'd seen before going to Lizzie's house, it wasn't something anyone just saw. It wasn't something that the viewer couldn't pretend didn't happen. He hadn't been able to get it out of his mind, it haunted him, like an unrelenting ghost. 


	5. Speeding Down

Wow, is all I can say. Everyone you all rock so much! Glad you like the story! Stick with me, your questions will be answered soon! So, your next chapter. Let me know what you're thinking about the story! Read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda woke up the next morning. Yawning, she ran a hand through her raven hair and sat up. She glanced out the window and felt her heart leap. There was snow outside! Not just a dusting of snow, but inches of snow! Excitedly, she attempted to jump out of bed but hadn't realized her legs were tangled and instead of landed in a heap on the floor.  
"Miranda, are you all right?" her mother called, knocking on the door before poking her head through.  
"Sí, I'm fine," she muttered, untangling her legs from the blankets.  
Her mother let out an amused chuckle and nodded towards the window. "Have you looked outside?"  
Miranda nodded. "Yeah, do you care if I go sledding with Lizzie and Gordo, after school?"  
"Be careful," she replied, shutting the door behind her.  
Freed from the blanket, she ran over to her closet and pulled out a pine green sweater then a pair of slick jogging pants the same color. She knew the combination was a little unusual but she'd be wearing a coat. Finally dressed, she picked up her phone from the dresser and simultaneously called the two numbers then connected them before either had answer.  
"Hello?" Lizzie and Gordo asked in unison.  
"Get ready we're going sled riding after school!" Miranda squealed happily.  
"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed happily.  
"Does anyone have a sled?" Gordo asked in his usual sensible way. Both girls were silent, Gordo laughed. "I've got money, I'll buy toboggans."  
"Who's driving?" Lizzie asked.  
"I will," Miranda replied. "I'll drive you both to school, and then after school we'll go." She hung up the phone. She knew sledding was something kids did, but it was her last year before she became an adult, she had to break loose and get a little wild and crazy.  
She pulled her hair back, grabbed a ski hat, yanked it down over her ears, then ran down the stairs and out the door.  
The car warmed up quickly and she easily glided it along the well salted streets until she was in front of the McGuire household. Lizzie was waiting outside and quickly climbed into the car.  
"Are you going to tell him?" Miranda asked, directing the car onto the street.  
Lizzie sighed. "Not yet, I'm trying to wait for the perfect moment."  
Miranda rolled her eyes as she turned onto Gordo's street. "There will never be a perfect moment, you just gotta do it."  
"He's outside waiting," Lizzie pointed out, bluntly ending the subject.  
Miranda glared at her but her look went unnoticed as Gordo opened the car door and climbed inside.  
"Hello."  
The girls replied their greeting then Miranda drove to the school. She never realized how long a school day could be while she excited. She was completely ecstatic when the bell rang and ran outside to meet Lizzie. Gordo was waiting leaning against the car. He smiled as Miranda jogged up. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the car, and quickly turned on the heat. She didn't get a chance to say much to Gordo, because Lizzie quickly joined them and climbed inside the car.  
glanced in the mirror at him. "Do you have any idea where we can get a sled at?"  
"Drive to Wal-Mart, there's nothing they don't have," he replied.  
Miranda nodded then drove them to the destination. Gordo had been right as he usually was, they quickly found the sleds and paid for three then hurried back to the car. Miranda drove to a hillside overlooking a long forgotten park.  
The trio climbed out of the car, pulling on gloves. Lizzie raced towards the top her pink toboggan in tow. Miranda firmly grasped the plastic handles of her green one as she carefully lowered herself into it. She glanced on both sides. Lizzie and Gordo were poised to go. "Ready, set, go!" she exclaimed, pushing herself off with her feet.  
Miranda laughed as she heard her friends' excited exclamations as they sped down the snow covered hill. With a squeal Lizzie tumbled off of hers and into the snow but she stood up triumphantly and grabbed the pink sled.  
"I won!" Lizzie exclaimed, bounding back up the hill.  
Miranda wasn't about to let Lizzie keep that victory for long an she grabbed her own sled and followed her up the hill.  
After a while, it would seem logical that sliding down the same hill again and again would lose it interest, but it didn't. Miranda couldn't wait to reach the bottom so she could struggle her way back up the icy mountain to repeat the process. Her cheeks and Lizzie's were flushed from the cold and the wind. She sat down again and slid down. That's when she finally looked over and saw Gordo, he was laying at the bottom of the hill, staring up at the sky.  
After slowing down her sled, she cautiously made her way over to him.  
  
"Gordo, you all right?"  
His head popped up and he smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Then come on, let's race," she laughed.  
"No," he replied, his voice soft as he let his head fall back onto the snow. "I'm tired, go ahead without me."  
Miranda briefly wondered if a sudden face full of snow would help wake him up, but as she looked at her friend's expression, she realized that as flushed as her and Lizzie's were, his looked pale, pasty even.  
He looked up and looked surprised to see her still standing over her. "What are you waiting for? Lizzie's going to declare herself queen of this mountain if you don't get up there and give her some competition," he smiled.  
Miranda returned the grin and went quickly up the hill. But now sledding seemed have lost its magic. She slid to a stop at the bottom.  
"What's up with Gordo?" Lizzie asked, glancing over at the motionless lump.  
"He says he's tired," Miranda explained, picking up her sled. "Let's call it a day, because he'll never admit that he wants to go home."  
Lizzie nodded, walked over and gingerly pushed on his shoulder. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you're a bit past the beauty sleep phase," she grinned when he opened his eyes. "Let's go home, my fingers are about to fall off."  
He seemed to accept this and pulled himself out of the snow. With a laugh, he brushed himself off then followed the girls to the car.  
Miranda drove home but carefully tried to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He was quiet and staring out the window. She drove towards his house first. "Hey, guys, I want you to come over tomorrow night. My parents are going to this dinner, and I was going to make some cookies and stuff, and I don't want to be bored."  
Lizzie nodded. "Okay, sounds good."  
"I'll be there," Gordo replied.  
"Good, they're leaving at about six," she stated, pulling the car to a stop in front of Gordo's house. "So, after choir practice, we'll just go to my house."  
Gordo nodded and climbed out of the car. "Okay, see you tomorrow."  
"Oh, Gordo, wait," Lizzie called, turning suddenly towards him.  
Miranda felt her heart leap. Was she going to tell him?  
"What about the sleds?"  
Miranda moaned and leaned her head back against the seat.  
Gordo missed her reaction and smiled. "Keep them, we'll go again soon."  
Lizzie smiled as the door shut, she turned to Miranda who was staring at her.  
"What?" Lizzie exclaimed.  
"Why couldn't you just tell him?"  
Lizzie shrugged. "I just can't yet, Miranda. Just let me do it on my own please."  
Miranda sighed, she knew she was right. 


	6. Struggling

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, you're so great! I love reviews! They're like the candy cane to a Christmas tree, the bow on a present, they're the finishing touch! So when you get done reading, click that little review button, you know you want to! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie grinned as Gordo rocked back with laughter, leaning back against the couch. Miranda started at him, a smile toying with her own lips.  
Finally his laughter died off as he sat up and looked around. "That was great," he chuckled.  
Lizzie smiled, it was good to seem him laughing like this. It seemed like she'd hadn't heard his laughter in several days.  
A timer went off in the kitchen and Miranda jumped up quickly then hurried into the kitchen.  
Gordo sat quietly smiling at Lizzie, suddenly he grabbed a pillow and flung it at Lizzie.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, holding the pillow in her lap.  
Gordo smirked as he picked up another pillow.  
"Don't you dare," Lizzie declared, jumping up. She let out a squeal as Gordo followed her around the room. She'd backed herself against a wall and was standing inches from the window. "I swear if you hit me with that-"  
She didn't get to finish as the pillow smacked into her side. Her jaw dropped, Lizzie grabbed the pillow and Gordo flung his hands up. "I'm sorry! I give!" he exclaimed as she held the pillow up defensively.  
Lizzie laughed, letting the pillow drop as she leaned up and playfully laid her head on his shoulder. She pulled back and smiled, glancing up at the ceiling. Gordo didn't realize it, but Lizzie did. She instantly recognized the small green plant with white berries. She tensely bit her lip, then licked them, and quickly reached her hand up behind his neck, pulled him closer, leaned up and pressed her lips to his.  
His hands went around her waist, he pulled her closer. Lizzie wanted to melt in this minute, nothing else mattered except doing what she'd wanted to do for so long. Her fingers intertwined in the curls at the back of his neck. With a soft sigh she pulled back and smiled.  
His expression wasn't the welcoming smile she'd anticipated. Instead his jaw was lax, his eyes wide.  
"T-that one was free," she stated blushing. "But if you want more-"  
"Lizzie," he interrupted, his voice soft.  
Lizzie felt a huge lump forming in her throat. She didn't like how pale his face looked, no matter that it had looked just as pasty since they'd gotten there after school, she didn't like the way his voice quivered when he said her name. She didn't like the look of pain in his eyes. "What Gordo?" she asked softly.  
His hand slid down her arm and gently his fingers found their way to twist into hers.  
Lizzie felt her eyes beginning to sting, why wouldn't he say anything. What did he want to say that he wasn't? She glanced down at the floor then back up at him.  
"You can't do this," he finally said, the shakiness gone for his voice.  
Lizzie felt like something had slammed into her stomach. She struggled to choke backs her tears as her eyes searched his blues one. She normally never had trouble reading what he was thinking. He was her best friend, but now, his eyes showed nothing, she felt like she was grasping desperately for something to hold onto. She knew he felt the same way, it was in the way he'd pulled her closer, the tenderness which he'd returned the kiss.  
"What are you talking about," she stated softly. "Why?"  
He let go of her hand and stepped back. "I can't tell you," he replied, stepping backwards. "You won't understand."  
Lizzie felt a rush of emotions. She wouldn't understand!? "Try me," she challenged.  
"I have to go," he stated, grabbing his coat off the back of the couch.  
"Gordo, wait!" Lizzie called, but he continued out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.  
Lizzie groaned frustrated, she'd done, Miranda had said everything would turn out fine, but it hadn't!  
"Lizzie," her other best friend called softly. "You okay?"  
She whirled around to face the voice. "Am I okay? Am I okay! How long have you been standing there Miranda? Did you see Gordo completely freak out because I kissed him!?"  
"He didn't freak out," she stated.  
"He didn't freak out, he just left as fast as he possibly could."  
"Lizzie, calm down," Miranda stated, unnerved by Lizzie's reaction. "Gordo's been acting a little weird since that day at your house."  
"I don't know what I should do Miranda! Do you know how long I've been struggling to work up the courage to do what I just did?"  
Miranda reached out and gently grabbed her friend's arm. "Lizzie, breathe. He didn't say it was bad."  
"Yeah, well he didn't say it was good either," she snapped.  
Miranda sighed. Lizzie crossed her arms. This night was not going how she wanted it to. "Talk to him."  
"How can I talk to him if he leaves?" she demanded.  
"Will you quit arguing for like five minutes!" Miranda exclaimed. "Talk to him tomorrow at school. He's our best friend, and he's not stupid. Lizzie, I know he feels the same about you. Do you have any idea how long I've felt like the third wheel between you two? You can tell it in the way he looks at you, just like when you look at him. I don't know why he reacted like he did. But I have a feeling there's something Gordo isn't telling us."  
Lizzie sighed. She had a point. Miranda usually did. "I know. I've felt the same way."  
"So you'll talk to him tomorrow?"  
Lizzie smiled meekly and nodded. "Yeah, and this time, he's not going to be able to run away." *** Gordo sighed and fell back onto his bed. He could still feel the soft touch of Lizzie's lips on his own, the feel of her body wrapped in his arms. He groaned as he sat up. He really couldn't think about her right now. He'd been right, she wouldn't understand. There was so much more he needed to do, but really, the only thing he wanted to do was relieve the way he'd felt at Miranda's house. His uncontrollable laugher rippling across the room, joking with the girls, feeling like nothing was wrong in the world, when in reality everything was crashing down. 


	7. Drama

Hey everyone, I want to send a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Each review is so great and I get so excited when I get a review! I just can't say thank you enough! Keep letting me know what you think. And you'll discover what's going on with Gordo very soon! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo walked into the auditorium, the house lights were up and the stage was cluttered with students doing various activities. He knew today was going to be work, but first he had to figure out who would be singing "Silent Night." Not only was it a key point of the show, it was late into production, and they needed a costume for the vocalist. Mr. Escobar saw Gordo and walked quickly up to him.  
Gordo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Somehow this guy had managed to move from the middle school to now attempt to direct the students at the high school. Not that he had an issue with him, but Gordo honestly believed the guy didn't know what he was doing. That was part of the reason that he'd agreed to help, to salvage the show.  
"I've finally found the soloist for 'Silent Night,'" Mr. Escobar announced.  
Gordo sighed with relief, finally something good, it was seriously about time.  
"Who?"  
"Sanchez," the drama director nodded, enthusiastically. "I heard her singing backstage and she sounds great."  
"Miranda," Gordo nodded. "Have you told her?"  
"No, that's you're job, I'm going to go to shopping for costumes," he replied, flipping his scarf over his shoulder and walked quickly up the isle.  
Gordo rolled his eyes again. He quickly waved to some people as he climbed onto the stage and started his search for the Hispanic girl.  
"Hey Gordo," a deep voice called.  
Annoyed at the delay, he turned around. "Yeah?"  
Ethan Craft stood behind him. "I was thinking, maybe we could get a different colored tree, cause you know, everyone done green, but maybe we could pick red. That'd be cool."  
Gordo stared at him. It wasn't possible to comment on that statement. Shaking his head, he walked quickly past him. "I'll think about it," he called. He pushed his way past the clothes racks and finally made his way into the costume room.  
His eyes landed on Lizzie, she was talking to Miranda who was sitting down a chest of clothes. Lizzie's arms were crossed, her gaze intent on Miranda. He felt a smile playing on his lips and he regretted interrupting them. He was quickly reminded of last night. One of the pinnacles of his life, and he left. He sighed, watching them, they hadn't noticed him yet. He felt a gnawing sense deepening in the bottom of his stomach. Shaking his head, he tried to push it away, now wasn't the time. "Miranda," he called. "I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah?" she stood up, dusting off her pants.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm all right," she stated, looking at his quizzically.  
"How's your throat?"  
"Okay," she trailed off.  
"Do you think it will last through until after the start of Christmas Break?" he smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Because, it'd better, because if the soloist for 'Silent Night' can't sing, I'm giving up."  
"Gordo, I don't have the part yet," Miranda replied.  
"Yes you do," he nodded. "I just talked to Mr. Escobar. He heard you singing and decided you were perfect for it."  
"I got it!?" she squealed excitedly. Lizzie let out an excited yelp and Gordo quickly made his way out of the room. It was great that the girls were excited, but he didn't want to hear the shrieks right now. They calmed down enough and followed him back out onto the stage.  
He walked out onto the stage then told everyone to take their places. "All right, we're going to take it from the top." He nodded, feeling a dull throbbing starting in his head. He pretended to ignore it, cued the music then made his way to his seat. Sitting down, he leaned back in the seat. He listened carefully to the voices as they sang the normal Christmas carols.  
"You okay?" Lizzie's voice suddenly whispered very close to his ear.  
Jumping slight, he turned quickly towards her and slammed his elbow against the arm rest. Wincing, he grabbed the injured arm, and looked at her. "What?"  
"Is your arm okay, and are you okay?" she asked.  
Gingerly rubbing his arm, he wrinkled his eyebrows. "I'm fine."  
Lizzie nodded, turning her attention back to the stage.  
Gordo watched her for a couple of seconds then eased his arm into a position where it was more comfortable. He knew Lizzie deserved an explanation, but he wasn't ready to go into that yet. The play; that was all he was ready to focus on.  
His eyes went back up to the stage, but the pounding in his head was becoming more insistent. He leaned his head against one hand, he would ignore it. He picked someone in the choir to focus his attention on.  
As he watched his attention was drawn to someone behind the large Christmas tree. It was a stagehand, they moved uneasily, then fell forward. He knew what was happening, but couldn't stop it. "Move!" he commanded to everyone, standing up entirely too quickly.  
The room seemed to spin uncontrollably, and he stumbled forward and grabbed the chair in front of him. He heard the crash of the tree falling. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  
Lizzie was at his side in seconds. "Are you okay?"  
He pointed ignored her question and looked up at the stage. "Is everyone all right?"  
"Everyone's fine," Miranda called back, walking around the crashed decoration. "Unfortunately, the tree is not."  
Gordo fell back into his chair, the spinning with his headache, and now the tree was not a good combination. "What happened?" he yelled.  
"I was checking the wiring," Larry Tudgeman called, stepping forward. "A wire was ensnared around the bottom of the tree, when I attempted to free it, the tree tumbled down."  
"Tudge, save it," Gordo stated, sharper than he meant. "Practice is over for today people. I need all the people on props to check on the tree and see about damages."  
Members of the choir scattered and Gordo rubbed his face vigorously with his hands. Shaking his head, he hoped that he would rattle the dizziness away, but that wasn't going for him either.  
He glanced over at Lizzie, who was staring at him. "What?" he asked softly.  
"What happened?"  
"The tree fell," he stated, slowly, if she didn't realize that, maybe he should rethink how he felt about her.  
"That's not what I mean, Gordo."  
"What do you mean?" he asked. This was something he would never understand, a girl would start a statement, then not finish. He'd have to practically beat it out of her or Miranda.  
"When the tree started to fall, and you jumped up," she didn't finish, but stared directly at him. Her own way of letting him know that he wasn't getting out of this question.  
"I just got up too quick. You know that rush you get if you hang upside down or something? That's like what it was," he explained. He watched her face, then shook his head. "I'm completely fine."  
He walked around her then glanced over his shoulder. "Let check out the damage to the tree." He made his way up the stairs, and leaned against the wall as he looked at the tree. "What's it going to take to fix it Tudge?"  
Larry inspected the tree, then turned around. "A few broken ornaments, couple of light, luckily it was an artificial tree so should fix right up."  
Gordo nodded. "Get started on it now." He rubbed his head. When things like this happen, it wasn't hard to see why his head hurt. "Everyone else, keep practicing, go ahead an go home I'm sure the tree will be easier to fix without you here."  
The crowd quickly dispersed and Gordo was standing with Lizzie and Miranda when the estranged Mr. Escobar returned.  
Gordo looked quickly up at the teacher. "We had an incident with the tree, Larry is working on fixing it and we're going to go home."  
He started quickly up the isle, Lizzie and Miranda silent behind him. He rubbed briefly at his head Things were getting bad, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it in. 


	8. Thin Ice

Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin', in the lane, snow is glistin', a beautiful sigh, so happy tonight, walking in a winter wonder land! That was my lovely way of saying thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You're all so awesome and great! If you like what you're reading, click that little review button and send your thoughts! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie squeezed her hands together, tempted to leave. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she reached out and rang the bell. Snowflakes fell in front of her. The perfect large white flakes slowly covered everything, making a beautiful waterscape.  
For several seconds, she feared no one was home. It seemed like the vast white house always stood empty any more. She started to take a step backwards when the door opened.  
She felt her heart jump, a grin quickly took over her face. Gordo was standing in the doorway, his curly hair rumpled, the side of his face slightly red.  
"Hey," he smiled.  
A smile, a good sign.  
"Come on in," he stated, standing aside.  
Lizzie stepped into the small hallway. She pulled off her beanie and shook the snow off. Gordo smiled softy as he watched her.  
"What's up?" he asked. He lead the way into the living room, his barefoot padding across the floor.  
Lizzie nodded and followed him into the living room, she sat down on the large, overstuffed couches. Gordo sat down next to her and leaned back.  
  
"What's up?"  
A lock of hair was across his forehead and Lizzie was half tempted to reach across and brush it away. Restraining herself, she sighed. "What's going on?"  
"Not much," he stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Parents are out, it's a Friday night, and a week until the Christmas performance."  
"That's not what I mean, Gordo, I mean, what's going on that you're not telling me?"  
Gordo shrugged. "Nothing."  
Slowly, she lifted her hand and her fingertips grazed his forehead as they pushed the stray hand back into place. They continued their journey downward, until she gently had her hand resting against the side of his face. His hand reached up and covered hers, holding it tenderly against the side of his face. "Are you mad at me for something?" she asked softly. There was nothing he could be mad at, she didn't feel that he was angry, but maybe she could get something out of him this way.  
"I could never be mad at you," he answered gently. "But this scares me."  
"What does?" Lizzie asked, twisting her fingers in his and lowering their hands down so they were resting gently against her leg.  
He closed his eyes for only a moment, then raised his eyes to look at her. "I don't want you to fall in love with me."  
Lizzie wrinkled her eyebrows, trying to absorb what he had just said.  
"We're only in high school," he stated, pulling his hand away to run it through his hair. A smile crossed his face. "And I know I'm a pretty irresistible guy."  
Lizzie smiled and leaned back against the couch, a laugh bubble forth from her lips. The intensity of the moment was broken, but she felt no regrets, she loved the playful smile written across his face. Once she finally contained her giggles, she turned towards him. "Let's call Miranda and go ice skating."  
Gordo considered this for a moment, and for not the first time recently, Lizzie wished she knew what was going on behind those dark eyes. "All right," he decided. "I'll go get some warmer clothes on and you go call Miranda."  
Lizzie nodded as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the extension off the wall. Quickly, she made the plans with Miranda to meet her at the skating rink.  
"Ready?" she called, leaning against the banister, smiling as he walked down.  
He nodded. "Did you drive?"  
Lizzie nodded. The ride was quick, Gordo chattering excitedly about the upcoming production. Lizzie parked the car at the rink them climbed out. The large flakes still drifted gently from the sky. She waved her arm to Miranda who was leaning against a post. "Hey," the dark haired girl smiled. Her hair sparking with flakes. The trio rented their skates and quickly laced them up.  
They quickly made their way onto the ice, and were surrounded by other eager skaters.  
Lizzie giggled as she crashed to a stop against a wall.  
"You okay?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie leaned back against the wall. "I'm fine."  
Gordo slid stop next to her. "What happened?" he questioned, rubbing the side of his head.  
"I managed to actually stay on my feet," Lizzie smiled.  
"Oh, so you almost fell," Gordo nodded, attempting to smile, but instead it came out more like a wince.  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, briefly letting go of the bar.  
"N-nothing," he replied, his breathing coming out in short gasps.  
"Gordo," Lizzie replied, firmly. "Let's go sit down."  
"I'll go get some hot chocolate," Miranda replied, skating swiftly off the ice.  
"Let's go," Lizzie repeated, her arm firmly grasping his elbow.  
Gordo gently pulled away. "I'm okay, Lizzie. Let's skate."  
He slid away from her. Lizzie sighed. Why couldn't guys just admit when they needed a break?  
Her breath locked in her throat as she watched Gordo. There was no one in front of him, nothing around his feet, but he was suddenly falling. His body fell limply to the ice.  
"Gordo!" Lizzie shrieked, the blades of her skates dug into the ice as she propelled herself across the rink. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Gordo's shoulder.  
An attendant of the rink hurried over to him. Everything became a wild blur. Miranda had her arm around her. Sirens whirled. The rink was cleared of people. Paramedics rushed onto the scene. The lifted Gordo's lifeless body.  
Somehow, Miranda had led Lizzie to the car, then they were inside the hospital. They weren't alone. Soon they were joined by Gordo's parents and their own.  
Lizzie paced the room, wringing her hands. This wasn't happening, it wasn't almost Christmas and she wasn't in the emergency waiting room. She took a deep breath as Mr. and Mrs. Gordon came back into the room, she hadn't even realized they were gone.  
"Lizzie, Miranda," Roberta stated softly. "He would like to see you now."  
Lizzie nervously looked down at her watch, over three hours. What had happened, what had taken so long?  
Taking deep breaths, she struggled to calm herself down. She was going to see him. Roberta pushed open the door, holding it open for them. The girls looked at each other, then walked into the room.  
Lizzie's felt her hand fly up and cover her mouth. Gordo's face was pale, his breathing ragged. A small thin oxygen tube coming from his nose, the steady plink of a heart machine. An IV lead down to his hand. His eyes were open, he was in a slight sitting position.  
"Gordo," she gasped, sitting down next to him, grasping the hand without the IV. Tears stung her eyes as his hand squeezed.  
"Hi," he stated, his voice whispery.  
Lizzie leaned up and hugged him. His arm gently wrapped around her and he held her tight, until his arm slid down. He smiled at Miranda who was hanging back and held out his arm. Miranda quickly filled the void and hugged him close.  
"Miranda," he stated, softly. "I want you to make me a promise."  
"Anything," she replied.  
"No matter what happens," he paused, briefly closing his eyes. "No matter what Tudge knocks over, no matter what Kate says, no matter what happens period, you will get up there, and you will sing "Silent Night" and it will be the most beautiful anyone has ever heard."  
Miranda was obviously struggling with tears Lizzie as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I promise, Gordo."  
He smiled weakly and took a deep gasping breath, closed his eyes, then stared at both of them. "I have to tell you both something." 


	9. The Truth

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! Keep reading and reviewing! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo leaned back and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. He knew it would. But, they had to know. He felt Lizzie's hand tighten on his own, Miranda had a hand on his shoulder, both watching, waiting.  
"What is it, Gordo?" Lizzie asked gently.  
A strange chill took over his body, he closed his eyes for a moment then looked at them both. "I have leukemia."  
"W-what?" Miranda asked as a straggled outcry burst from Lizzie's lips. "Are they sure?"  
Gordo nodded, and grasped Miranda's hand, and squeezed tighter on Lizzie's. "They're sure. Those days I've missed from school, I've been going to the doctor's."  
The girl's weren't taking this well. Hell, he hadn't taken it well. Steadily he continued with the information. He'd known since summer. They'd added him to bone marrow donor's list and were waiting to find a match. His body hadn't responded to the treatments he'd received this far.  
"You knew in the summer?" Lizzie asked, tears sliding down her face. "Why didn't you tell us then?"  
Gordo sighed. "I wanted to. But I wanted to be normal. I didn't want everyone to think I would break if someone looked at me funny. I wanted to do things exactly like I always had."  
"What happened before you got to Lizzie's house then?" Miranda asked. "Last week, when you were jumpy, and you dropped the mug."  
Gordo stared at his legs underneath the blanket. The more he talked, the less the words wanted to flow. "I-I," he had to pause. "I'm losing the fight."  
Lizzie locked up, Gordo could see the stiffness in her body.  
Miranda's shoulders started to shake. "No," she stated. "You can't."  
Gordo's throat felt like sandpaper, his head ached, but not as much as his heart. The girls were his closest friends, he knew he'd kept them out so long, but he didn't want to be different. And in the early stages, it hadn't seemed like he'd had it. If he didn't talk about it, it wasn't there. But time was a evil enemy, it presses on. Each passing day, the leukemia cells multiplied, and his body grew weaker and weaker against them.  
"The cells are multiplying," saying the words out loud broke every barrier he'd built, tears flooded his vision. "I-the doctors don't know how much time I have."  
Lizzie flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Gordo pulled Miranda into the hug and they held each other.  
Roberta opened the door and looked at the three. "Miranda, Lizzie," she called softly.  
Gordo let his arms slide down from the embrace, his eye catching the clock on the wall. It was past visiting hours.  
"Do we have to leave?" Lizzie sniffed, her beautiful face red and tear streaked.  
"You can come see him tomorrow, Roberta replied, gently.  
Both girls hugged him again. "I'll come see you tomorrow," Lizzie stated.  
"Me too," Miranda agreed.  
He smiled, his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate now, and he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. He watched sadly as they left the room. He leaned his head back against the pillow. Hating his body for being weak, hating himself for hurting the girls so much, hating his heart for breaking.  
***  
Lizzie sat numbly inside Miranda's car. Their parents had tried desperately to convince the two not to drive. Miranda had insisted and Lizzie said she needed the alone time. Finally, they'd allowed the girls to go, only if they promised to drive straight home.  
Lizzie couldn't believe it, Gordo couldn't possibly have leukemia. Tears began to slide silently down her cheeks.  
"It's going to be all right," Miranda stated weakly.  
"No it's not!" Lizzie exclaimed. "It's not going to be all right! He's lying in a hospital bed! He has leukemia!"  
"Don't you think I know this?" Miranda snapped. "I was I there too Lizzie! I saw him, I heard him! You're not the only one who cares about him! He's my best friend too!"  
Lizzie roughly ran her hands through her hair, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be going. She and Miranda needed to stick together, not jump at each other like this. "Miranda, I'm sorry," she stated. "I just don't know what to do! We-we can't lose him."  
The car fell silent, Lizzie leaned her head back against the seat and listened to the hum of the engine. She wanted to scream, she wanted to kick and yell. But she couldn't, not this time.  
Miranda pulled up in front of the house. Lizzie briefly said goodbye before she ran up the drive and into her house. Her parents weren't home yet and she ran straight to her room.  
Sobbing, she fell down onto the bed, her body heaved with tears. She cried until her throat hurt and she was exhausted. She wasn't sure how long she'd cried, but shortly after she stopped, the bedroom door opened and her mother stood in the doorway, dressed in a night gown. "Lizzie honey," she called, her voice soft as she came into the room. "Do you want to talk?"  
"What's there to talk about?" she sniffed.  
"There's a lot to talk about Lizzie," Jo began but Lizzie cut her off.  
"There's nothing I want to hear about! I-I just want to be alone, please."  
Jo sighed, she nodded and left the room.  
Lizzie gazed around the room, assorted pictures of her, Miranda, and Gordo hung on the walls. He was too young, it wasn't fair. She sighed and stood up. Her bare feet crossed the room and she clicked out the light. Darkness enveloped her, she took slow steps until she was at her bed then climbed in, buried herself below the covers, and cried herself to sleep. ***  
Miranda pulled out a scrapbook she'd worked on for the past few months. It was of her, Lizzie, and Gordo. So many different things, so many smiles.  
She flipped to the more recent. A trip to Water Slide Wonderland, late August. Had he known by then? He was smiling, that'd been a great day. Another page. Pictures of the first day of senior year. Gordo getting into his locker. The trio posed on the steps.  
He was barely eighteen, it wasn't fair that his time would be cut short. It wasn't fair that his body rejected the treatments. It wasn't fair that one of the most intelligent, caring, sensitive people she knew should be taken.  
She sat down at the computer and clicked it on. After she was connected to the internet, she typed in leukemia. She read page after page, there was so much information. She began to think about what little bit he'd told them, and compared his behavior with symptoms, then she came to the conclusion he had a form of acute leukemia. When the disease was discovered it move quickly. Miranda had read all she could take. Standing up, she picked up her coat, then hurried down the stairs and outside. She need to walk. Maybe it would clear her head.  
Her feet crunched over the snow on the starless night. She didn't know where she was going, she hardly glanced up to see when she crossed the street, but she was surprised at where she wound up. The hospital. She shivered, her nose and cheeks cold, her fingers had long since become numb against the cold. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She would see him, it didn't matter if she had to put on a gown and pretend to be a doctor, there was no one else she could talk to. She stepped through the sliding doors to the emergency room. 


	10. Visit

Everyone has been so wonderful with the reviews! This chapter should clear up some of the confusion with what he actually saw! So questions, complaints, concerns, comments? Click that little review button and send away! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda silently made her way through the hallways, when the door to the rooms opened, she slipped through and quickly made her way down the hallways. She was almost caught by a young orderly, but she flashed him a smile and he was on him way.  
She stood in front of the door to Gordo's room. She took a deep breath. She glanced down the hallways then slid through the door.  
It was dark inside the room, she could see the outline of his body, laying on the bed. She moved closer and realized his eyes were closed. Not wanting to wake him up, she grabbed a chair then silently set it beside his bed.  
The steady monitor of his heart beat filled the room. It was a calming and relaxing sound, to know that his heart was doing that. She leaned back in the seat, butting her hair over the back and watched the shadows cross the ceiling.  
"Hey," his soft whispery voice called, snapping her out of a day dream a short time later.  
Her head snapped up and she leaned forward and smiled. "Hi."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What, do you want me to leave?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice at a joking level, so she wouldn't burst into tears.  
"No, I'm glad to see you, or the outline of you."  
"Oh, Gordo," she whispered, leaning over and hugging him.  
"Come on Miranda, you can't do this," he smiled meekly. "You the strong one, remember? You gotta be strong."  
She wiped at the tears on her face. "It's so hard." Then she realized what an idiot she sounded like. She wasn't the one lying in a hospital bed, she wasn't the one who's body was failing, she wasn't the one who wasn't sure how long she had to live. She picked up his hand and sat back in her chair. "I'll be all right." She sniffed back her tears, and pressed a smile to her lips. "I practiced on the way over here." She hummed the first verse of "Silent Night."  
Gordo watched her hand. "We can talk about it."  
Miranda glanced down at her hands, then back up at him. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Gordo, you know we're always here for you."  
He sighed and sat up, gently swinging his legs over the side.  
"No, don't, lie back down," she said quickly.  
Gordo looked at her pointed. "That's why."  
"Huh?"  
He let out a deep breath. "I'm not going to break if I move. I don't want everyone to think that I'm extra fragile now. I still want you and Lizzie to invite me sledding, and I still want to go ice skating."  
"But Gordo, you're sick," she replied dumbly.  
"Miranda, I've been sick for a long time, but I'm not going to stay in bed. I'm not going to give up without a fight. Don't make me die before it's time."  
"Gordo!" She exclaimed shrilly. She couldn't believe he'd said that. "I wouldn't-I'd never-"  
"Not intentionally," he interrupted. "I know you want wants best for me, but lying in a bed waiting to die isn't the way to do it."  
Miranda's eyes welled up with tears. Twice he'd said the word she refused to connect with him.  
He looked at her, then squeezed her hand. "I'm scared, I mean, I'm really really scared. Dying wasn't one of the things I wanted to do before I finished high school."  
"Gordo stop," she commanded. His eyes revealed he knew what she was talking about.  
"I went to the doctors that morning, that day I dropped the mug at Lizzie's. He's always been very straight forward with me. It's been at my request. I don't want someone telling me I'm going to live to be ninety if they're not sure I'll make it through the night. When I was there, he showed me the figures, how much the leukemia has taken over. It didn't make sense, the numbers, I mean, the chemo, and other things I've been through were supposed to help. But there were the numbers. I saw them that morning. I'm surprised I didn't wreck on the way there. That's why I took so long, that's why I freaked out."  
Miranda was at a loss for words. He was so straight forward about it. She dropped her eyes and let out a long breath.  
"But hey, it's Christmas time, let's not talk about me and my problems. What do you want for Christmas?"  
Miranda looked up at him. She wanted him to be better, she wanted everything to be normal again. "I don't know, a new car?"  
Gordo laughed, then suddenly turned serious again. "Miranda, look, I'll tell Lizzie if she comes to see me again, but I don't want anyone at school to know. I'm just me. It will be too fake if Kate stops making fun of me, if everyone suddenly wants to become my best friend. Or even worse, if everything gets it into their head that I'm contagious and no one will come near me. I just want to be as normal as I can."  
"Do the teachers know?"  
He nodded. "That's why I've gotten away with missing so many days, and why they've been so relaxed about letting me make up the work at my own pace."  
Miranda nodded. "I won't tell anyone."  
He was quiet again, then sighed. "Have you talked to Lizzie? Since I told you?"  
"No, I drove her home and she didn't say anything in the car."  
He nodded slowly. "I wish nothing had happened between us."  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
"You know she kissed me right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it was good, actually, it was great. But if something happens- "  
"Gordo, nothing is going to happen."  
His face fell, and Miranda felt her heart twist into a knot. "Don't pretend it's not. It will only make it harder when it does."  
"Gordo, there are cures out there, there's ways to fight it. You don't want us to make you rest, but you can't give up either."  
"I'm not giving up. I'm just-I want to make the best of the time I have. And I don't want to fool myself into thinking that everything can wait. Tomorrow isn't a promise, tomorrow isn't a guarantee, you have to live for today."  
Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up his hand and squeezed it. "All right, Mr. Hallmark Greeting Card."  
He smiled and leaned his head back.  
Miranda rested her head against their intertwined hands. She knew every moment was special, and she wanted to make sure that she spent more time laughing with him, than thinking about a more somber, bleak future.  
"I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow," he announced when she'd thought he'd fallen asleep.  
Miranda smiled and nodded. How far away a rehearsal where Larry Tudegeman had plowed over a Christmas tree seemed.  
"I have to talk to Lizzie, there's something I have to tell her," he yawned.  
"Is it something else about your health?" she asked, sitting sharply up.  
"No," he replied, his voice heavy with the desire to sleep. "It's something about that kiss."  
He wouldn't elaborate more, and Miranda laid her head down on the edge of the bed and fell asleep. 


	11. What She Heard

Thanks to everyone who's been reading! You rock so much! Read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie down the aisle, she glanced impatiently at the stage. "Larry!" she bellowed, staring at the various lists on the clipboard in her hand. .  
"Yeah?" he answered a tone of irritation in his voice.  
"Have you fixed the lights?"  
"Lizzie, you asked me that exactly two minutes and thirty six, no, thirty seven seconds ago, and between answering your questions, no, I haven't gotten them working yet, when I do, you'll be able to tell because they will light up," he replied.  
Lizzie shot him a glare then glanced up at the stage. "What are you all waiting for? There's a show in a matter of days people, it's not time to stand around and gawk."  
She knew her behavior was unexplainable but with her mind stuck on Gordo, there wasn't much else she could think about At least with the choir, it gave her something to focus on, unfortunately, every minor incident set her off completely. Her eyes raked over the choir members, there was one missing. "Has anyone seen Miranda?"  
Suddenly, the door to the auditorium slammed shut. Whirling around, Lizzie saw her friend walking quickly towards her. She felt relieved to see her, then irritation took over. "Where have you been?"  
Miranda didn't miss the tone and watched Lizzie as she set down her back. "I had stuff to do."  
"What do you mean you had stuff? What about the play?" Lizzie demanded, keeping her voice low, she didn't want everyone to know she was on the brink of a break down. After hearing Gordo's secret that he'd kept so long, she couldn't bear to think that Miranda would also be keeping secrets.  
"It's fine, I'm here now," the raven hair girl answered, running up onto the stage.  
Lizzie stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths.  
She saw the door open again. Slowly, a small figure walked through and made his way towards her.  
Once Lizzie realized it was Gordo, she rushed up the isle to meet him. "What are you doing here?"  
He smiled thinly. "I had to check on the progress of the play," he answered.  
Lizzie bit down firmly on the inside of her bottom lip. She would not cry, not here, not now. "Take it from 'Jingle Bells,'" she commanded the chorus. Someone cued the music and the members began the perfect harmony. Lizzie stayed close to Gordo's side as they walked towards the front. "Are you sure you should be here?"  
His hand wrapped around her own. "This is the only place I want to be," he answered, locking eyes with her.  
Lizzie smiled. His beautiful eyes, everything that caused her to like him, she could find its source in his eyes. The twinkle, the kindness, the gentleness.  
She broke the gaze to turn towards the choir. "That sounded fantastic! Next song!" Her new found motivation relayed to the chorus and her energy was quickly picked up. The group sang every song with precision, the notes were hit, the harmonies were perfect.  
"Wow," Lizzie called, clapping as she stood up. "That was great everyone! Read over the songs tonight, and we'll go over it tomorrow!"  
No one knew about Gordo, they all gave him the same goodbye they usually did, cheerful calls of 'see you tomorrow' echoed off the walls. No one knew how different everything way. Then Lizzie realized that in all reality, the only thing that had changed was her knowledge. Gordo had had his illness since the start of the show. It was amazing what a piece of knowledge could change. ***  
Once the auditorium was cleared, Lizzie sat down beside Gordo, placing her clipboard beside them.  
Gordo knew what he was had to talk to her about wouldn't be easy. He knew she wouldn't take it well, but he had to do it all the same.  
Sighing softly, he looked up at her. Their gazes met. Thirty different ways he could start this conversation raced through his mind, but the most straightforward one flew from his lips. "Lizzie, how do you feel about me?"  
She was silent for several antagonizing seconds. "I hate that you're sick," she replied. He quickly realized that she thought he was talking about.  
"No, not the leukemia. Me, Gordo, with or without the leukemia, just plain me."  
She watched him, her eyes shining. Suddenly, she wiped at her eyes. "I-I have to go," she stammered, running out the door.  
As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't have chased after her. Defeated, he sat back dejectedly in his seat. His hands partly shaded his view of the stage, but he clearly saw the figure of a girl step onto the stage.  
'No, no, no,' he muttered to himself. 'Not her, not Kate Sanders.'  
His fears were confirmed by the look on her face. "You've got what?" she asked.  
The fear he harbored of everyone knowing suddenly overflowed and turned into anger. Anger that he was sick, anger at his body, anger at Lizzie for running away, anger at the doctors for their helplessness, anger at Kate for overhearing a private moment, all burst forth. "What you didn't hear it while you were eavesdropping?"  
"I-I forgot my purse," she stuttered, she looked down at her feet, then looked back up at him. "Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not," he barked. "Because you know, the last person I wanted to know what was happening in my life just had to listen in."  
"Gordo, I-"  
"No! Don't you dare try to give me any sympathy," he commanded. "Don't even think about it! Fifteen minutes ago you would have screamed in my face for looking at you the wrong way. You know, I don't want, and I don't need your sympathy, Kate. So, when you walk out, just forget what you weren't meant to hear. Because I don't want your pity. Okay? Keep it, save it, give it to someone else, because I don't want it."  
Kate stared at him, the popular girl for once was completely shocked into silence.  
Gordo let out a loud frustrated sound from this throat. He quickly shook his head and strode quickly up the aisle.  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed quickly, then ran up and grabbed his arm. Shocked, he whirled around and stared at her. Kate quickly jerked her hand away. "I-I'm not going to say anything to anyone."  
He looked at her, silently. He didn't trust her, never had he been given a reason to trust her. He was furious that she knew, but there was nothing he could do. He let out another sigh and walked quickly out the doors, letting them slam behind him.  
Out in the hallway, Gordo sighed and leaned back against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair. Life was definitely working against him. 


	12. No time

I'm so excited! Honestly, I am! I love to get online and see reviews! I get so excited, it's like early Christmas! So everyone who's reading, and enjoying, or if you're reading and not enjoying, click the review button! I really want to hear from you! Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room at school. The white dress was strapless and trimmed in gold satin. She looked absolutely stunning, the dress hugged all the right places, the snowy, glittering fabric brushed the floor. Sighing happily, she twirled.  
"Honey," her mother exclaimed. "How do you expect me to make sure it is finished, if you keep spinning?"  
"I can't help it," she smiled, then the smile slowly faded. "It's beautiful."  
Her mind wandered to a place where she had forbidden it to go, to Gordo, she hadn't talked to him since the rehearsal. She was worried, and she had reason to be. Lizzie was completely freaking out, and Gordo, well that was self explanatory.  
"What is it?" her mother asked.  
"Gordo."  
Her mother nodded as she pulled at the top. "Is he not here today?"  
"No, and he didn't answer the phone when I called at lunch."  
"He maybe at the doctor's, or maybe just resting."  
Miranda ran her hands down the front of the fabric, wishing her life was as smooth as the satin.  
Her mother stood up. "Be careful in that dress, don't get anything on it, I'll be at home if you need me."  
She nodded, watching her hurry out the door. Her eyes danced back to the mirror, she grabbed a clip and pulled her hair into a messy French twist. To occupy her mind she began her vocal warm ups. She was absorbed in her own world and didn't hear the door open or see her best friend standing inches behind her.  
"Lizzie!" she exclaimed, jumping back. "You scared me."  
"Sorry," the blonde replied softly. "Rehearsals are about to start."  
Miranda nodded. She wished she could find the words to stop Lizzie from beating herself up, but she'd tried last night for over two hours. Lizzie regretted not telling Gordo how she felt. Why she didn't tell him, both girls could only begin to guess.  
"Lizzie, there's always tonight to tell him."  
"You don't understand," Lizzie sighed. "I don't-I can't-it's hard to explain."  
"Lizzie," Miranda stated slowly. "You have-if you don't-"  
"Miranda!" she interrupted fiercely. "Don't you think I know this already!? I can't explain what is wrong with me. I just know that when I see him, I look at him, and I know that he's dying."  
Miranda's stomach twisted violently at the mention of the word she refused to say.  
"And that just locks me up, I can't say anything, it's all I can do not to cry!"  
"Lizzie-"  
"There's just no time, it's like everything has sped up, and we can't stop it! I want nothing more than a deceive that will just freeze time. And then, we won't have to worry about anything, because it will just be us locked in that moment," her voice cracked and tears slid down her face.  
Miranda reached out and pulled her close. Lizzie buried her head in her friend's shoulder. She gently rubbed her back. Gordo was right once again, she was the strong one. She was literally Lizzie's shoulder to cry on. As she gently leaned her head against her friend's she wondered how Lizzie would pull through this, if at all. But for now, she said nothing, that was too far ahead to think. All she had now were these precious moments that she would not let go of.  
***  
Gordo stared at the ceiling a cold washcloth on his head. Only minutes ago, he'd been freezing, now he was sweating. The visit to the doctor's was hell, the treatment was hell, everything was hell anymore. Except when he could escape and have a few precious moment with Lizzie and Miranda. Then, for that short time, he would forget about the raging battle in his body, and it would be all right.  
"How are you feeling?" His mother asked, peering around the door.  
'Like I'm dying,' was the reply on his lips, then he realized how pathetically serious that statement was and forced a smile. "Better."  
"Do you need anything?" she asked, watching him.  
"No, I'm okay." Such simple lies, they flowed so easily now. He had no problem staring into someone's eyes and blatantly lying. It was easier than to have them fawn over him. It was easier than to watch their faces of pity. There was nothing they could do, and he didn't want them to feel like they were obligated to ease his pain when they couldn't.  
"Are you up to visitors?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Lizzie."  
His heart leapt when he heard her name. "Send her on up."  
He laid the washcloth on the table beside him then eased himself into a sitting position. He knew that his skin was still its pasty color, he couldn't lose it once he'd started the treatments. Before he could reminisce more the bedroom door opened and a familiar blonde head peered slowly around.  
"Hey," she smiled, walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. "How you feeling?"  
Why couldn't anyone ask him a different question than that? "I'm good. How are you?"  
Lizzie walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "I can't complain."  
He smiled, then glanced down at his blanket, suddenly at a complete loss for words.  
"About yesterday," she began.  
"Lizzie, you don't have to talk about it."  
"Yes, I do. I want to." Her hand grabbed his and she squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving. I wasn't thinking about you, or what you've been going through, I only thought of myself at that exact moment, and how much telling you how I felt would scare me."  
He felt the bitter taste of resentment bubbling up in his throat at the mention of 'what he'd been going through.' It seemed like everyone's reaction to anything now had to link directly to the leukemia. Biting down on his lip, he refused to say anything.  
But Lizzie wasn't looking for him to talk. Now that she had started, the words just poured forth. "I thought that I'd worked up everything I had when I kissed you at Miranda's. But when I did that, I didn't have to talk, I just had to let you fill in the blanks. But when you asked me yesterday how I felt my mind would have to process it first, and I guess I haven't completely done that yet. So the idea of it literally made me run. Now though, I've had plenty of time to think about it. And, Gordo, now that I've got it figured out in my head, I can't say it. There aren't words to describe how I feel when you look at me and smile. Nothing will ever detail the way my heart melts at the sound of your voice," her tone faltered now and she took a deep breath, then looked into his eyes and turned more towards him. "Well, there is a word, but, I didn't think I knew what it meant, but after a lot of thinking, I've realized that the only thing that can even come close to entailing how I feel is love. I love you, Gordo. Not just as a friend, but as the person who completes. I love you with all my heart David Gordon."  
He tenderly ran his hand over the back of her head, staring into her eyes. He leaned closer and kissed her. There wasn't a need for words.  
As his head and body began to protest from the motion, he gently pulled away, but kept her hand firmly grasped. "I love you too, Elizabeth McGuire."  
As if things weren't complicated enough, now this. But he wouldn't change it for the world. 


	13. The Last Time

Thanks so much for the great reviews everyone! You all rock so much and it's so great to know that people like the story! I love to hear from everyone! So enjoy this chapter! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo watched as Lizzie drove away. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way into the kitchen where his mother was baking cookies.  
"Hey, Mom," he smiled, slowly lowering him aching body into a chair.  
"Hi honey," she answered, plunking the last bit of batter onto the cookie sheet. "Want the bowl?"  
He didn't really, but smiled and took it anyway. It was something he'd done since he was a kid, and he didn't want to break the tradition now. He grabbed a wooden spoon and raked out some of the batter. "Mom," he began, slowly.  
Roberta stopped, laying down her own spoon, and looked carefully at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. This batter is really good though," he smiled, tasting it.  
Roberta smiled and removed a finished pan from the oven.  
Laying the spoon back in the bowl, he waited until his mother turned back around to face him. "Do you think the holiday is ruined?"  
"Not, not at all, honey, why would you think that?"  
"Well, everything."  
"David," she said softly, coming over to stand beside her son. "You have been my favorite part of every holiday since the day you were born. And there is nothing you can ever do to change that."  
He reached out and hugged her. Trying to choke back tears, he would not cry, he wouldn't. "Mom, I'm so sorry."  
"What for?" she asked, holding him close.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice making a weird sound over his tears.  
"Your father and I love you no matter what happens. You've always been our baby and you will be no matter what. We're here for you."  
He pulled back and sniffed. "I know," he smiled gently, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to go upstairs and lie down. I'm going to school tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded. "I'm sure." ***  
The school hallways were empty. He'd been late, but it'd been on purpose, he didn't want to rush through. It his last day. Though there was one more day left until Christmas break, he knew he wouldn't be back. It was getting harder and harder for him to do the normal things his did. Getting up in the morning hurt, his head constantly pounded, and he felt like he used all his energy simply getting out of bed.  
A couple teachers glanced at him as they shut their classroom doors, but they didn't say anything. They knew what was happening to him and didn't question him and for that he was grateful.  
His feet carried him to his locker, but his mind was to other times. Meeting the girls there, laughing over the previous class or making plans for the upcoming evening. His throat tightened and once again he found himself in a battle not to cry.  
His fingers tightened on the cold steel of the lock and he turned the familiar dial. Into his backpack he pushed the semester's worth of class work, letters for the girls, and other various things. He then slowly turned his attention to the locker door he'd so carefully decorated. The trio's smiling faces, various pictures of each of the girls. He lost the battle with the tears as he slowly pulled down each picture, being careful not to bend it and put it carefully into his backpack.  
The locker was now cleared. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it shut, knowing that it was the last time he'd do that.  
He started back the way he'd came. It was so hard to explain what was going on in his head, but he knew this was his last time in the hallways, the last time he'd be in Hillridge High.  
He took a wheezy breath and pushed open the door. He wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He walked down more corridors until he came to the auditorium. When he walked through the door he laid his backpack on a back seat, then slowly made his way toward the stage.  
Larry had fixed the tree and it looked beautiful, each ornament, each strand of garland, each light bulb. The rest of the stage was equally stunning, the blue background looked odd now, but he knew what would happen when the lights were on. Through the hundreds of small holes were white Christmas lights, each one shone beautifully when it was on.  
He carefully stepped onto the stage and turned towards the audience of chairs. He tried to picture what it would be like, the lights dimmed, the chorus's energy flowing, the beautiful music taking over.  
There was a soft thud backstage that startled him. Looking back, he saw no one, but was pressed to follow the sound.  
He was lead to the dressing rooms. He glanced around, it was early, the auditorium was supposed to be empty until later in the day. Curiosity overtook him and he grasped the door handle silently and pushed open the door.  
He saw Miranda inside, she was wearing a beautiful white and gold gown, the dress for the show no doubt. He was shocked to see a chair overturned, and several books and papers askew over the room. Her slender shoulders shook as tears, he knew she was crying, he also knew that she didn't know he was there.  
Without making a sound, he walked up behind her and gently placed his arms around her from behind. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. He knew he'd startled her, but she instantly recognized the voice and turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
Several seconds passed while nothing was said, he waited until she was ready. She finally wiped hard at her eyes and pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still choked up.  
He sighed, he didn't know how to answer that. "Watching you destroy a dressing room." Humor was a safe route.  
"Not the dressing room," she smiled weakly. "Just my school work. All I did to the room was knock over a chair."  
"Why are you picking on defenseless chairs?"  
She shrugged, obviously not going to answer.  
"Miranda," he stated softly. When she looked up at him, he took a deep breath. "Do you remember what you promised me?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded. "I remember."  
"You won't forget, right?"  
"Gordo," she trailed off softly.  
"No, Miranda. I love listening to your voice, and I want you to sing. I want your voice to carry everywhere. And you promised."  
"I know," she answered softly. "And I won't forget."  
"Thank you," he replied softly, hugging her again.  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked again.  
"I wanted to see the school," he sighed softly.  
"Gordo," she whispered, her eyes landing on the full backpack. "Does that mean you're not coming back?"  
He dropped his eyes and nodded. He wasn't going to lie to either of them anymore.  
Miranda stood back and adjusted her dress and took a deep breath.  
"Skipping class?" he grinned.  
"Had to settle my nerves," she replied.  
Gordo nodded, there were times he wished nerves were his biggest battle, but he had realized that he couldn't change what was and he was tired of wishing for something that he couldn't change. He had come to terms and knew that what would happen would, and he was finding strength in old forgotten places, like the warm rush he felt when he would look at the nativity scene.  
He hugged Miranda forcing a smile to his face, the room seemed to tilt suddenly. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I've got to go home. Call me okay?"  
She nodded, squeezing him tight, then he walked out of the room. He made his way down the hallway, painfully aware that this was the last time he'd see these rooms. The last time he'd walk down these hallways. He started home, hoping he wouldn't have to face anymore last times, but knowing that it wasn't over yet. 


	14. Showtime

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your reviews are so much of an encouragement. Every single person who has reviewed and related on some level, from the strains of a friendship to the more serious medical part, I wish you strength and support from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for reading, and please review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie nervously paced the dressing room. She'd talked to Gordo last night, he didn't sound good and there hadn't been an answer this morning.  
"Lizzie," Ethan Craft called running up to her. "Where's Gordo?"  
"He's not going to be here," she replied softly.  
"But today is the performance! He has to be here!"  
Lizzie forced her bet director smile. "We've practiced several days without him and we've done great! This time won't be different. I know we have Gordo's support though."  
"Okay, yeah," the jock replied, slowly nodding as he walked back to the other choir members.  
The door to the dressing room opened and Miranda slid through. "Hi," she smiled. "How you doing?"  
"Worried," Lizzie replied softly.  
"He's not coming back."  
"What?"  
"I stayed in here my second bell, and Gordo came in. He's cleaned out his locker. He's not coming back to school."  
Lizzie felt her heart wrench at this, but with a deep breath, she struggled to calm herself down. Since she finally told him how she felt, they'd connected on a mental and emotional level. He'd told her how hard things were, how he struggled to do things he normally did with ease. As much as she didn't want it to happen, she knew that what he was doing wasn't because he was giving up, it was because the pain as too much for him.  
Miranda glanced at her watch. "An hour to go," she smiled.  
Lizzie nodded and pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing a familiar number.  
"Who you calling?"  
"Matt," she answered, and greeted when her little brother answered his own phone. "How's the project coming?"  
"Good, I've just got the camera to set up and hook up at the school, and then we're set."  
"Thanks, you're the best," she replied sincerely.  
Miranda stared questioningly at her best friend. "Your little brother is the best?"  
"Underneath it all, yeah," she smiled.  
"So, what's going on?"  
"Since Matt is an expert at wiring things, he's going to set it up for Gordo that he can watch us tonight from the comfort of his own resting place," Lizzie smiled.  
"Nice," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie nodded and glanced at her watch. "Hurry and change we can get in one more rehearsal before show time."  
***  
Lizzie nervously called out different directions to everyone, parents, students, faculty and family members had filled the auditorium. Her eyes raked over everyone quickly, everything seemed to be all right. Her phone, set to silent and vibrate, went off in her pocket. Startled, she glanced quickly around then retrieved it, she was surprised to see Matt's number.  
"Hey," she answered quickly, walking towards a back room. Miranda caught sight of her and hurried over.  
"Lizzie," Matt called.  
"Please don't tell me something's wrong equipment, Matt, we've got less than half an hour."  
"No, Lizzie. It's Gordo. We're on our way to the hospital right now."  
"No," she stated softly. "What's wrong?! What happened?"  
"Don't know, his mom just called."  
"I'm on my way," she stated hanging up the phone.  
Miranda immediately picked up that something was wrong, her brown eyes were wide as she pulled her dress up and ran to keep up with Lizzie. "What's happened? Is it Gordo?"  
"They're going to the hospital now," she replied breathlessly, running into the dressing room. "I don't know what happened, Matt didn't know. I have to go."  
Miranda reached out for her coat, then her hand stopped. "I promised," she whispered.  
"What?" Lizzie asked, searching the pockets of her coat. "Who did you promise?"  
"Gordo! I promised him that I would sing tonight, but I have to go."  
Lizzie suddenly stopped. "He knew," she breathed softly.  
"What?"  
"Today, he cleaned out his locker, he said it was his last day. He made you promise."  
"Are you saying Gordo knew he would be going to the hospital tonight?"  
"No, I don't know what I mean, I just have to talk to him," she replied, pulling her car keys out of her pockets. She looked at Miranda and hugged her fiercely. "Sing your heart out tonight. I'll tell him you wanted to come."  
"He knows I would have, if he hadn't made me promise," Miranda replied, staring at the light to force away her tears.  
Lizzie hugged her again, tightly. "Tell Mr. Escobar I left, and break a leg okay?"  
Sniffling, Miranda nodded, then Lizzie hurried out the door.  
The stars were shining brightly, a new dusting of snow covered the ground. Her feet crunched through the previously laid layer of rock salt until she made it into her car. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Please, let him be all right," she muttered softly, starting the car.  
She had to carefully maneuver her car out of the lot, but was finally on the road and on her way to the hospital.  
From within her purse the muffled sound of her phone rang. Keeping her eyes focused on the road, she pulled it out quickly. "Hello?"  
"Hey, I've found a way that I hook up the TV in his room so he can still see the show," Matt answered quickly.  
"Great," Lizzie answered. "Is he okay?"  
"Don't know yet, we still haven't gotten to see him yet."  
Lizzie sighed. "Where are his parents?"  
"They're waiting with us."  
"How are they?"  
"Haven't said much."  
"Matt, I have to get off here, the roads are too bad for me to drive one handed," she stated.  
"Hurry," was his simple reply.  
Lizzie hung up the phone, her heart still pounding. The snowflakes falling from the sky reminded her of feather from a pillow fight that went too far.  
After what seemed like hours, she pulled her small car into a parking space and got out.  
Facing the hospital she realized what could happen tonight. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her coat tighter and walked quickly into the hospital hoping she was ready to face what would happen. 


	15. Shock Time

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! You're all so great! Those who have been reading and you've now just reviewed for the first time, thanks! It was great to hear from you! To the people who reviewed every chapter, you're so great, and I love hearing from you and your take on each chapter. It really is part of what makes it worth while writing this. So everyone who's reading, even if you don't think you're good at reviews, just drop a line and tell me what you think! I love to hear from everyone! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda smiled at the audience which was loudly clapping as she had just sang the final notes of the show. The cast joined together for the final bow then the curtain fell.  
Quickly she darted away from everyone running back to the dressing room. She yanked her coat off a chair and grabbed her purse. As she was fishing through her purse for her keys there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" she called, impatiently.  
The door opened farther and Ethan Craft poked his head through the door. "Miranda," he called softly. "Mr. Escobar is looking for you."  
"Do you know what he wants? I'm kinda in a hurry," she replied.  
Ethan shrugged. "Dunno, he didn't say."  
Sighing, she grabbed her purse then followed Ethan. She would not stay longer, she didn't care what he wanted, she needed to get to the hospital to see Gordo.  
"Miranda!" the teacher exclaimed happily as she walked into sight.  
She was surprised to see a man in a suit standing beside him and the short principal, Ms. Ungermeyer.  
"Mr. Robertson, this is Miranda Sanchez."  
"I recognize her from the final number. I must say, you have an amazing voice," the man stated, shaking her hand.  
Miranda smiled. "Thank you," she replied softly, wondering where this way going.  
"As Mr. Escobar told you, my name is Geoffrey Robertson, I am from the Young Voices Association," he paused as Miranda soaked up the information. Young Voices Association was a very prestigious performing company comprised of young adults like herself. "I would like to offer you a place in our spring program if you are interested."  
Miranda laughed slightly in shock. This night was incredibly too much, Gordo was in the hospital and now she was getting a job offer of a lifetime.  
"How about you take my card, consider it, and give me a call," Mr. Robertson stated, giving her the small card.  
She held the card and stared at him in disbelief. "Are you a friend of Mr. Escobar?" she asked curiously.  
"No, as a matter of fact, I just met him tonight," Mr. Escobar replied.  
"I was asked to come here on the recommendation of Mr. David Gordon," Mr. Robertson replied.  
Miranda felt her breath quickly escape her throat. Gordo's insistence suddenly made sense. The promise, the encouragement, the excitement, the assurance that she would be prepared to sing.  
Taking deep short breaths, she nodded. "Thank you so much. And now, I have to go."  
"But what about the cast part, Ms. Sanchez?"  
"Have fun," she replied, quickly. "Thank you again Mr. Robertson, I will call you."  
She gave a quick wave then hurried out the back exit.  
Her heart was pounding as she hurried out the door. Gordo had to be without a doubt one of the most amazing people she'd ever known.  
The drive seemed so long, she was grateful when she parked the car and ran quickly into the hospital.  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed, running over and hugging her.  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon entered the room, his mother smiled when she saw them. "Hello girls."  
"How is he?" Miranda asked quickly.  
His mother swallowed and blinked quickly. "He's awake. Do you want to go see him?"  
Both girls leapt and quickly followed them down the hallway. Miranda felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder from Mrs. Gordon as she passed through the door.  
The bed was sitting up and his frail body was pressed back into the pillows. He smiled as they came closer. "Hey, Miranda, the show was great."  
"Gordo, why didn't you tell me?"  
He smiled softly. "So, you talked to Mr. Robinson."  
Miranda nodded. "I'm going to call him back later. Gordo, that was so wonderful of you to do." She leaned over and hugged him. He felt so tiny in her arms.  
They talked softly for several minutes, then the door opened again. The remaining McGuires, Sanchezs, and even a surprise visitor Kate Sanders filed in.  
Gordo smiled weakly as he looked around. "Hi everyone," he breathed softly. "I'm really glad that everyone is here. It's means so much."  
Lizzie picked up his hand. "This is the only place we want to be."  
The door opened again, this time it was a doctor standing in the doorway.  
Gordo stared ahead at him, then glanced quickly around at everyone. "I know you all just got in here, but could I talk to him alone please?"  
Curious glances were shot around the room, his parents stepped towards the bed. "David?" his father began.  
"Dad, please?"  
No one had the heart to argue. Lizzie squeezed his hand quickly before filing out of the room with the others.  
Miranda looked at the crowd standing around her.  
"You sounded wonderful tonight," Mrs. McGuire stated.  
Mrs. Sanchez hugged her daughter. They'd stayed for the show, and left at the same time she did.  
"What's going on?" Matt asked.  
There were empty shrugs, no one knew.  
Miranda stared at the closed door. It was too thick, she couldn't hear what was going on inside. Everyone was tense, the feeling of helplessness was too much. For everyone.  
Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her down the hallway towards the only person standing alone.  
"Kate, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.  
She looked up, surprise to be addressed. "I wanted to see how he was doing."  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You care?"  
Miranda felt the sting of the harsh words. True they hadn't been friends in a long time, but Lizzie was usually nicest one to Kate.  
Kate sighed. "I grew up with you guys too."  
Before anything else was said, the door opened again and the doctor stepped back out. His expression was emotionless, no one could begin to guess what had been said.  
"He'd like everyone to come back in now," he replied, nodding politely. "If you need anything, talk to the nurse at the Nurse's Station."  
  
Miranda took a deep breath and grasped Lizzie's hand. He would tell them what had happened, what had the doctor said? 


	16. Time to Say Goodbye

Thanks so much for the reviews! You all rock! You've been so great through this story! Read all the way down to the bottom! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lizzie returned to the room with everyone else, her nerves were one edge, Gordo was looking calmly around. She waited for something to say something but when no one did, she blurted out, "What happened?"  
Gordo licked his lips and looked at everyone, he picked up Lizzie's hand, then looked straight at his parents. "I want to go home."  
No one reacted to the statement at first. It seemed like a logical statement, he was at the hospital, of course he'd want to go home. Lizzie looked down at him and caught the gleam in his eye. "Is that what you talked to the doctor about?"  
He nodded.  
Mrs. Gordon stared at her son. She, like everyone else, knew what kind of physical state he was in, leaving the hospital would mean he would be away from emergency care.  
"I don't want to spend this time in the hospital. It's really great to be surrounded by my family and my friends and I want you all to come home too. I don't want to stay here anymore."  
Lizzie bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She knew what this meant. Gordo was getting tired of fighting the disease, he knew time was wearing down, and he wanted to spend his final time at home.  
Mrs. Gordo stepped forward and placed her hand on her son's leg. "Howard, why don't you go on home, and get out some cookies. Everyone, you are more than welcome to go back to our house, please. David and I will meet you there."  
There was a brief round of goodbye, then the room quickly cleared, Mrs. Gordon went to fill out his release papers. Lizzie sat down on the bed, not caring that the tears were slowly falling down her cheek.  
"Are you sure you want this?" she asked.  
Gordo smiled at her, her leaned up and gently kissed a tear streak on the right side of her face. "I need to be home," he replied gently.  
She sniffed and nodded, lightly kissing him. "I'll see you there okay?"  
He nodded.  
Lizzie started for the door and stopped when she heard him softly call her name. "Yeah?" she asked turning quickly around.  
"I love you," he smiled. "More than you'll ever know."  
"I love you too," she echoed, running back over to the bed, and kissing him passionately. When she pulled back, she gently squeezed his hand. "I'll see you at your house."  
He nodded and waved.  
***  
It seemed liked an astoundingly long time before Mrs. Gordon's car finally appeared in the driveway. All the visitors from the hospital were in the living room. The lights to the Christmas tree shone brightly and Lizzie couldn't remember ever feeling more unity in a room.  
The door opened and Gordo walked slowly through. He smiled broadly at the sight of everyone. "Look at this," his whispery voice proclaimed as though he were surprised anyone showed up.  
He made his way over to the couch and sat down. His breathing was rapid, his skin possibly paler than it had ever been before.  
"Thank you all so much," he stated. "It means so much to me."  
The room was tense, nerves were high. After he'd managed to catch his breath, he looked over at Miranda. "Under the tree, are two presents with your and Lizzie's name on them, will you get them please?"  
She nodded silently and fetched the gifts. Once she'd found them, she gave Lizzie's hers and then sat down with her own.  
Gordo looked up apologetically around at everyone else. "Sorry that those are the only ones I have, but you know how things go." There was a rippled of nervous laughter, someone called next year, and he only smiled in response. "Miranda, Lizzie, open them now please."  
The girls complied and opened their gifts. Both received a scrap book. A quick flip through revealed several of the same pictures, but also other pictures of things they'd done separately. Like in Miranda's, there was a bowling picture, a commemoration of the time she'd helped him overcome his bizarre fear of bowling. In Lizzie's, there were pictures from a class trip to Rome.  
"Gordo, they're great," Miranda smiled, giving him a quick hug.  
"Thank you," Lizzie stated softly, kissing his cheek.  
He smiled from his leaned back position on the couch, his head tilted to the side as he half closed his eyes. "Can I ask a favor?" he asked softly.  
"Anything," his mother stated.  
"One of my favorite parts of the holidays are the carols, can everyone sing some?"  
"Sure," Miranda stated quickly. "Do you have a request?"  
"Jingle Bells," he replied.  
Someone sang the first note then the room quickly filled in. Lizzie held his hand as she looked around. The parents were standing around the room, her father had his arm around her mother's shoulders. Mrs. and Mr. Gordon were on the other side of Gordo, their hands intertwined. Mr. Sanchez was his wife's support as she leaned back against him.  
They song after song, every time one finished, someone else would call out their favorite carol. Gordo kept slipping off into a light sleep and would wake up whenever the song would change.  
His raised his head and smiled at everyone as they finished a round of 'Noel.' He let out a soft sigh. The singers turned their attention to him. "You guys have been so great, and I've loved my private concert, but, I can hardly hold my head up."  
Several people gave him some kind of reassurance as he stood up. "I have one more request before I go to bed," he stated, standing up, looking straight at Miranda. "Will you sing 'Silent Night?'"  
She smiled and nodded, she coughed softly then her beautiful voice filled the room. "Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, All is bright, Round yon virgin, Mother and Child, Holy infant, So tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace." Others began to join in. "Silent night, Holy night, Shepherds quake, At the sight, Glory streams, From heaven afar, Heavenly hosts, Sing alleluia, Christ the Savior is born  
  
Christ the Savior is born, Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, All is bright, Round yon virgin, Mother and Child, Holy infant, So tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace."  
Miranda smiled at him, he gave one fond look around the room, then waved and went on upstairs.  
Several people finally let their tears fall then, Miranda wrapped her arms around herself. Several silent minutes passed until Mrs. Gordon wiped her red eyes and picked up a tray of cookies. "Please help yourself. Thank you all for coming. You can't understand how much it means to him."  
Lizzie stood up and walked over and hugged her as tight as she could. "This is the place we want to be. With him, and his family."  
***  
Somehow, that night, when Lizzie went home, she fell asleep. She woke up the next morning, quickly got dress, roused her family and they all loaded up and went to his house. Mr. Gordo was shoveling the walk when they got out. Lizzie looked at his face and knew.  
It had happened.  
Her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head. Her mother wrapped her in her arms. Tears fell. She wasn't sure they would ever stop. She bit down on her lip. She heard another car approach. Then Miranda was at her side, the hug turned into a group hug.  
Lizzie's mother kissed her head gently, then slid away, leaving the girls alone. Together they cried.  
Lizzie pulled away saying nothing. Talking hurt. Thinking hurt. Breathing hurt. She looked at Miranda for a moment then stood up and started down the street.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Tell my parents I'll be back," she replied, walking down the street.  
  
She wasn't sure where she was going, she just had to go. She walked down the snowy sidewalks, taking random turns. Head down, she stepped forward, but felt an odd feeling. What it was, she couldn't say, but she stepped backwards. She glanced around, there nothing and no one. She started to step forward, back onto the street, but that same feeling pushed her back. Confused, she backed up until she was leaning against a fence. She rubbed her head. "It's just a street, you've crossed plenty of them before."  
But something was holding her back. She started forward again, but that feeling shoved her back. Holding onto the fence, she closed her eyes for a second, then suddenly a car appeared. The wheels spun wildly on the snow and ice and the driver lost control. The car flung forward, across the crosswalk and embedded itself against a telephone pole.  
Lizzie felt her breath fly out of her mouth in a woosh. That would have been her. She would have gotten hit in that car.  
The driver climbed out of the car muttering angrily, he pulled out a cell phone and started dialing numbers. Shaking her head, Lizzie turned around, starting in the direction which she'd came.  
Her mind still nagged at her because she knew she could have been hurt or worse. She wondered what had stopped her. That feeling, why had she gotten it. Then, she knew. Gordo. Some wouldn't believe her, some she'd never bother to tell, but she knew he was the reason she had stopped. Tears fell gently down her cheeks, she had lost her best friend but had gained a guardian angel.  
The Gordon household came into view. Miranda was still where she'd left her. Lizzie ran over and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. Miranda silently hugged her back.  
"You okay?" Miranda asked softly.  
"I'll be okay," Lizzie replied. "Are you okay?"  
Miranda had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "What do we do without him?"  
Lizzie glanced towards the sky, keeping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We learn to go on. We'll never forget, but we go on, like he wanted us to. And he's always with us. I know I sound insane, but believe me, he's there."  
Miranda didn't question, Lizzie knew she wouldn't. It was one of Miranda's qualities. "Let's go inside," she stated softly.  
Briefly, Lizzie felt herself lock up. Was she ready to go back inside the house? She took a deep breath, remembering what had happened moments earlier. Yeah, she was ready. Throughout her life, she was going to encounter things that were difficult, but she was never fully alone, she always had a friend watching, and with someone there, things would never be so bad.  
"Yeah, let's go," she smiled softly, walking up the yard. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks for reading. Now this is the ending I had originally planned to post, so read this one. But! I'm like a DVD player, there is an alternate ending, which is the next chapter! I would LOVE for you to review them both and tell me which one you like best. You all have been so great through everything and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


	17. Or

Lizzie stared ahead of her, then quickly went back into the room. Gordo was still in the same position, but there was a bizarre look on his pale face.  
"Gordo," Roberta stated softly.  
His face was a mask of confusion and astonishment. Lizzie reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"T-they've found a match," he stated softly, his eyes raking around the room.  
"They have? That's wonderful!" His mother exclaimed.  
"It's her," he stated softly, his eyes landing on Kate. "She's a match."  
All eyes shot around the room, until they landed on the cheerleader. Lizzie felt her jaw drop. Kate Sanders was his bone marrow match. Kate was Gordo's chance at survival.  
Somehow everything was explained, Kate had gotten tested when she had learned about his disease. She was discovered to be a match. His doctors were ready to move and to move fast. When Gordo finished explaining it, he looked over at his parents. "They're ready to go over the paperwork with us now, if Kate can call in her parents."  
Once again, the room was cleared, Lizzie tried to wait in the waiting room, but she couldn't do it. She so familiarly wound up outside the hospital.  
"Lizzie?" Miranda called.  
Lizzie looked up at her, her expression dazed. "Kate is his match. The girl who absolutely hates us, is the one who can save his life."  
"Well, she doesn't hate us that much if she was willing to get tested."  
"I just don't know what to think about all of this. This isn't how Kate has since camp," Lizzie exclaimed. "Well, she did help you out in Rome," Miranda replied.  
"I know, but it doesn't seem possible. It's like a miracle," Lizzie stated.  
Miranda smiled. "A Christmas miracle."  
***  
The next weeks were spent at the hospital, after the transplant Gordo went through a brief isolation period, but by Christmas Eve he was allowed visitors. Lizzie took a deep breath and pushed open the door, his parents had just left the room and he was now alone.  
She stepped through and peered around the corner Restless as he usually was, he was toying with the switches on the side of his bed, raising his head, then lowering it, and raising his feet.  
"You're going to wind up squishing yourself," she laughed.  
"Hi," he smiled.  
She returned the smiled and walked over and sat down on the bed, picking up his hand. His skin was nearly translucent, the veins in his skin showed up like an intricate map. His unruly curly hair was noticeably thinner from the previous chemo.  
"How you doing?" she asked softly.  
"I can't complain," he answered, finally settling for the bed to be in a sitting up position.  
"You feel okay?"  
He nodded. "I have to spend Christmas here though."  
"Well, you're not going to be alone."  
He laughed softly. "I know, I think they're going to have to give me a bigger room to have everyone in here."  
She laughed, picking up his hand. A silence fell between them, though it wasn't uncomfortable. They often did this, it was a time when they could just be together and take in everything that had happened.  
"You know, I've had a very frequent visitor," he stated softly, slowly.  
Lizzie perked up. A visitor? "I thought you couldn't have visitors until today?"  
"Well, it's different for parents, and the girl who saved your life."  
"Kate's been to visit you?"  
He nodded. "Since she convinced the doctors to let her. She's been here every day."  
Lizzie felt a prickle of what? Annoyance? No, jealously, that was it.  
  
Gordo laughed softly, as squeezed her hand. "Lizzie, don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"You know how I feel for you. Kate, well, she's just a different person that who we thought she was. Each time I talk to her, I'm amazed at what she says, or how she feels. She's a completely different person."  
The door opened again and Miranda stepped through. "Hola," she smiled.  
"Hi," Gordo answered.  
"What are you two doing?"  
Gordo smirked. "Sharing a romantic moment that you just completely ruined."  
Miranda laughed and grabbed a chair. They began to chat about different Christmas gifts they hoped to receive, and plans for when Gordo got out of the hospital. Conversation paused at a soft knock on the door, Lizzie turned around to see Kate enter, then she realized Lizzie and Miranda already in the room, quickly muttered an apology and started to back out.  
Lizzie glanced from Kate to Gordo, she felt her heart wrench. The moments she had with him were priceless, but as she watched the girl back out of the room, she let out a sigh. "Kate, wait!"  
The girl stopped and looked up slowly.  
"You did more than I can ever say thank you enough for, come on in, here you can have my seat." She smiled gently, then moved over and sat down on Gordo's bed.  
Kate returned the smile a genuine smile as she sat down.  
Lizzie picked up Gordo's hand and smiled at Miranda. Maybe things would change between them, maybe they wouldn't. Even though the years had torn them apart, Kate had still risen above what Lizzie had pinned her as. Maybe it was a new start. Before now, she would have said that it would have taken a miracle for Kate to ever become friends with them again, but then again, Kate had been a miracle that saved one of her best friends.  
"What are you thinking about Lizzie?" Gordo laughed softly.  
She turned towards him, smiled and kissed him lightly. "What a Merry Christmas we're going to have."  
Indeed they would. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's ending number 2! I had to write both because it is Christmas and I've gotten so many great reviews! So read both ending, review your favorite, and review the story as a whole! Please read and review for Both chapters, I really love reviews, and I really hope you liked the story! Thanks so much for reading, and keep a look out for my next one! 


End file.
